Pain
by Inuyashasesshy4eva
Summary: My name is Kagome Higurashi I live in feudal Japan with the Great Prince Sesshoumaru, we live in his palace and I’m addressed as Princess isn’t that cool. Inuyasha hurt me a while back and wants me back but I think he only wants me because he doesn’t want
1. Chapter 1

Summary: My name is Kagome Higurashi I live in feudal Japan with the Great Prince Sesshoumaru, we live in his palace and I'm addressed as Princess isn't that cool. Inuyasha hurt me a while back and wants me back but I think he only wants me because he doesn't want me to be with Sesshoumaru. What happens if Sesshoumaru goes on a meeting one day and Inuyasha breaks in? Will he hurt me? Just to be safe I'm rating it M

**Pain**

It was 3am in the palace of Japan in the Western Lands, I was in bed sleeping next to my Prince when there was a banging on our door "Come in" My Prince ordered and his little ugly servant Jaken ran in "What is it Jaken? At this time"

"Prince Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha is here demanding to see you" Jaken squawked "Do you want me to get the guards and throw him out?"

"No, I'll be there now" He said "Leave us" I turned in the bed and looked up at Sesshoumaru who was frowning and I think he's on the verge of breaking something, he turned to look at me and he softened slightly "Kagome I assume you heard that" I nodded "Stay here if you wish, I shall not be long" He kissed me on the lips and got dressed, he was about to leave the room when I called to him

"Sesshoumaru, wait there I'm coming" I got out of bed and went to reach for my dressing gown when he caught my hand

"Kagome, you should stay in bed and rest" He nuzzled my hand "I don't want you near him"

"I know Sessh, but he won't be convinced I'm safe if he doesn't see me" Sesshoumaru finally agreed and passed me my gown

"Stay by my side at all times" He then slithered his arm around my waist and we went downstairs; when we got to the main doors the guards were trying to stop Inuyasha from rampaging through the castle "Inuyasha, why are you here?"

"I'm here for Kagome" I rolled my eyes and pulled up a chair, this was going to take forever

"Inuyasha, I don't want to go back to you" I snapped "I love Sesshoumaru not you"

"I don't care what you want" Inuyasha unsheathed his sword and pointed it at Sesshoumaru "You belong to me"

"Actually I belong to Sesshoumaru" I threw my hair over my shoulder to reveal a marking "He marked me as his"

"I'll kill you Sesshoumaru" Sesshoumaru dived to Inuyasha and caught him by the throat; damn I never have popcorn when anything good happens. He squeezed his throat and growled

"Come here again and I'll kill you" Sesshoumaru then threw him to his main guard Monomaru "Make sure he doesn't return" Monomaru nodded and threw Inuyasha out. Sesshoumaru walked up to me and pulled me to my feet "Let's go back to bed"

"To sleep" I questioned, he shook his head and I smirked "Awe Sesshoumaru, what are you like?" I then kissed him on the lips as we walked back upstairs; when we got into the bedroom Sesshoumaru slammed the door and wrapped his arms around my waist

"Are you tired my Princess?" He asked playfully

"A little" I then sighed and looked up at Sesshoumaru "Will Inuyasha ever leave us alone?

"I don't think he has the brain" He joked as he turned me so that my back was against his chest as he nipped at my neck

"It's so annoying when he comes around demanding for me especially at 3am in the morning" I left my head fall back as he licked my mark

"If he continues I'll kill him" I knew he wouldn't really but he was trying to take my thoughts from Inuyasha to what we were doing now, I knew he would get frustrated sooner or later so I turned to him, grabbed his hands and led him over to the bed

"You're not in the mood tonight are you?" I nodded "Liar, if you don't want to we won't I am not forcing you and I won't be angry with you" He must have guessed I really couldn't be bothered

"I know but I want to make you happy" I smiled "I'm usually in the mood but I'm just tired and annoyed over Inuyasha and…" Before I could continue Sesshoumaru pressed his lips to mine and sat me on his lap on the bed

"Shh, it's ok Kagome" I loved how sensitive and understanding he was toward me; he lay back on the bed with me in his arms "I won't be home tomorrow I have a meeting with the Southern Lord and will be gone for the day"

"Damn a night without you" I whispered as I snuggled closer to him "We better get some rest then, it 3:30am now and I know you will be gone at 7am" He gave her a nod and they drifted off to sleep.

The clock had just struck 8am and I woke to an empty bed, I knew Sesshoumaru had gone and wouldn't be back until tomorrow; I was about to get up when there was a knock at the door "Come in" I ordered. Rin Sesshoumaru's ward ran in and jumped on the bed "Good morning"

"Good morning Kagome" She smiled "Breakfast is ready"

"Ok" I smiled "How about you go on down, I'll be there soon" Rin nodded and ran off. I then got out of bed, I was just about to open my wardrobe when Inuyasha crashed through the window; scared I ran to the door. I was about to open it when Inuyasha slammed me against it, covered my mouth and locked the door

"Scream and I'll kill you" He released my mouth and got my breath back

"What are you doing here?" I asked trying to breathe

"You won't return and give me what I want so I'll get it here"

"What do you want?"

"Release" I knew what he meant and tried to unlock the door

"No" He grabbed me and forced me down onto the bed "NO"

"Shut up" He grabbed my wrists and pinned them above my head, he shoved off his pants, lifted my dress, pulled of my underwear and raped me; as he did this he whispered things into my ears like "Oh Kikyo" Or "Sesshoumaru isn't here to save you" Or "You will hate Sesshoumaru for leaving you" When he was finished with me he redressed himself and turned to me on the bed "You tell anyone and I will make sure you don't have kids next time I stop by" He then jumped out of the window and left me in tears, right now I hated the fact I wore short skimpy dresses to bed as I pulled my underwear back on. I wrapped my arms around my legs and sobbed as Rin knocked the door

"Kagome, are you there? You missed breakfast" I wiped my eyes and tried to talk without crying

"I-I'm fine Rin, I don't feel too well so ask Jaken to look after you; could you t-tell everyone that I don't wish to bed disturbed today"

"Ok Kagome" I heard her skip away and gave a relieved sigh, thank goodness she didn't catch on. I looked at the shattered window and then at the broken glass, I was tempted to run a piece of it across my wrists and throat but I knew I couldn't live or die without Sesshoumaru; my gaze then brought me to the cuts and bruises Inuyasha had left on my body. If I was going to hide them from Sesshoumaru I would have a hell of a time doing so, my kimonos weren't that long and I usually wore the clothes from my time which was usually a skirt and short sleeve shirt. I went to the wardrobe and was relieved when I found a pair of jeans and a long sleeved top, for once I am glad I listened to mom for making me take these. I slipped them on along with a new pair of socks and lay back on the bed, I didn't leave my room because I knew that the servants would smell my blood or Inuyasha's scent on me or would see me limping and I didn't want to cause any fuss if I did Inuyasha said he would hurt me and I didn't want that to happen again. Oh god what if I'm pregnant? Will Sesshoumaru call me a slut thinking I slept with Inuyasha? I looked at the sky and saw it was beginning to get dark, I had spent all day in my room and it hadn't felt like it; I knew that by tomorrow Inuyasha's scent would leave me and I decided I would not tell Sesshoumaru about today. Satisfied with my decision I climbed into bed still with my jeans and top on and drifted off to sleep.

The next morning came pretty fast, I woke at 6am and knew Sesshoumaru would be hone at any minute I quickly climbed out of bed and made it so it looked like I had been up for ages otherwise I would have a hell of a time trying to make up an accuse to why I wore my clothes to bed; I heard Sesshoumaru walk in downstairs and heard him making his way here. I quickly grabbed a book, sat on the bed and pretended to read it just as Sesshoumaru walked through the door. I closed my book looked up at him and smiled "Hi love, how was your trip?" He didn't answer or even look at me instead he walked over to the window; damn it I forgot to clean that up. He turned to me and frowned

"What happened" I then saw him growl "I can smell Inuyasha's scent in here"

"H-he broke in" I gulped "He left as soon as I told him though" He walked over to the bed and dragged me to my feet

"Don't lie to me Kagome, I am not an idiot. What are you hiding?"

"He grabbed me and demanded me to come with him but when I refused he got angry and scrammed my arms by accident" By now Sesshoumaru's growl increased, he knew I was lying; He grabbed my arms and shook me slightly

"Stop lying" I saw his magenta stripes go slightly ragged and shook with fear "Tell me the truth" I began to cry and shook my head

"I can't" I fell to my knees but kept grip of his sleeves "Please Sesshoumaru, he'll hurt me again" I saw his eyes soften slightly but at the same time turned a little shocked

"Kagome" He kneeled in front of me and put his hands on my shoulders "What do you mean again?" I shook my head and refused to look at him "Kagome, how can I look after you if you won't tell me what Inuyasha did?"

"Don't say his name" I pleaded, I knew he wasn't going to let me drop it so I had to tell him "Fine I'll tell you but don't go after him or he'll get me again" He gave me a nod to continue "He…Inuyasha r-raped me" I slowly met his gaze and saw him go eye wide and then turned to anger "S-Sesshoumaru"

"I'll kill him" As he got up I grabbed his sleeves to stop him from leaving

"No please you can't, he said if I told anyone he would me sure I wouldn't have any children" He stopped growling and sighed, he took my hands in his and pulled me to my feet "Thank you" He pulled me into his embrace and kissed me on the forehead

"I will get him Kagome, I will make sure he never touches you again" I nodded and he sat down whilst sitting me on his lap "Why are you wearing clothes like that on such a hot day?"

"He left marks I wish to cover" I rolled back my sleeve to reveal slashes, cuts and bruises; I heard Sesshoumaru growl and covered them back up "Don't tell anyone of this"

"I will make sure my guards know Kagome" He said firmly "I want to know how the half breed got in here" I nodded

"I think Rin is worried about me I told her that I was ill"

"She did look a little worried and she did tell me that you didn't leave your room yesterday"

"I didn't want everyone to stare at me" He gave me a nod and stood with me

"Come you must be hungry" He took my hand and I heard him growl as I walked, I guess he recognized me limping "I'm not leaving this palace for a good while" We then entered the dining room where Rin ran to me and hugged me, I winced at how hard she squeezed Sesshoumaru saw this and pulled Rin from me "Rin, Kagome is tired and sore let her rest" The infant nodded "Go and play with Jaken" She obeyed and ran off. Sesshoumaru sat me and then sat beside me we then had breakfast brought to us and ate

"Sesshoumaru" I said "A-am I pregnant?"

"No" He said bluntly "If you were I would have killed it" I winced at the tone in his voice. The servants then came over and took our empty dishes away; Sesshoumaru then stood and pulled me up "Come" He then took me the bathing room that was next to our bedroom and took me inside "You have the smell of blood on you, bathe" I could tell he was angry but I wasn't sure if he was angry at me, I didn't feel comfortable undressing with him in the room I think the experience with Inuyasha has made me fear men even my own lover; Sesshoumaru walked up behind me and put his hands to relax on the rim of my jeans "What's wrong?"

"N-nothing" I said. I felt him unbutton my jeans and went stiff, before he could pull them down I grabbed his hand "Don't please" I felt him move away from me

**Sesshoumaru's Pov**

I unbuttoned her jeans and was about to pull them down when she grabbed me "Don't please" I heard her plead, I then smelt her fear of me and I stepped back in disbelief my Kagome was afraid of me and it was all because of Inuyasha. Did she think I would do the same to her? Was she afraid of me or afraid of being abused again?

**Kagome's Pov**

When I felt him move away I felt disgusted with myself, I hurt my own lover because I was afraid of being touched again. I shouldn't feel like that especially with Sesshoumaru and now I have gone and hurt him, I know he can smell my fear and I don't know what to do "Sorry S-Sesshoumaru" I turned my head slightly to him and bowed slightly "It's not you, you know I love you"

"Do you want me to leave?" He asked me, I wanted him to but I have already hurt him once

"No" I then took a deep breath and removed the rest of my clothes except for my bra and knickers "Sesshoumaru"

"Yes"

"Hold me" I had to overcome this fear of my own boyfriend; I heard him walk over to me and felt his arms wrap around my waist. My body stiffened again, he was about to leave me go until I grabbed his arms "Don't leave me go" I whispered "I need this" I felt him nod as he rested his forehead on my shoulder

"Kagome, I would never hurt you or take advantage of you like Inuyasha did I promise" I was so relieved when he said this it made me realize that Sesshoumaru would always protect me, I let my head fall on his shoulder and kept a firm grip on his hands "I think you should have a bath love, if you want we can have a lazy day and stay in the bedroom" I smiled warmly and nodded

"That sounds nice but only on one condition" He raised an eyebrow as I turned to him "Well actually two, first I want ice cream to be involved and secondly I want you to bath with me" He was taken aback by my second condition, he thought I was afraid of him "Well…" He gave me a nod and I pulled off his top; soon we were both undressed and were relaxing in the spring "This is the life" I breathed as I leaned back against the stones with Sesshoumaru beside me

"Don't lean back too far you might drowned" He teased. I smiled but deep down I knew he wouldn't cuddle me like he usually does because he knows I am rejecting him, luckily he understands why "Do you want to get out now?" I sat up and nodded

"Sure" I smiled happily and wrapped myself in a towel, we both re-entered our bedroom and he changed into his usual wardrobe whereas I slipped on one of my short night dresses which I cursed because mom told me to bring PJs and I just refused; I felt a little nervous in this and jumped when I felt something slid against my shoulders I looked up to find Sesshoumaru draping my dressing gown over me "Thanks" He nodded and sat me on the bed

"Stay here a moment I have to quickly see to the guards and Jaken" I gave him a nod and he left; I then slumped onto the bed and made myself comfy until I thought of something we could do and not have no worries. I jumped off the bed and grabbed my portable DVD player that I persuaded mom to give me from home and grabbed the DVD 'The Ring' and slotted it inside, luckily it still had a lot of battery, that's the only thing I hate about the feudal era – no electricity. I then grabbed the DVD remote and slid back on the bed. When I sat down Sesshoumaru opened the door and entered with a servant whom was carrying a massive ice cream Sunday

"Awe thank you" I beamed. The servant bowed and left. Sesshoumaru put my Sunday beside my bedside cabinet and sat beside me

"You look happy" He smiled, he was about to kiss me but stopped. I sighed and leaned up

"You can kiss me Sessh" I then leaned up and kissed him tenderly on the lips, I felt his hand slither round my waist as he pushed me down onto the bed; I began to panic and kept telling myself that this is Sesshoumaru not Inuyasha. I felt his other hand move up my skirt which made me gasp "Sessh…stop" I don't think he could hear me I began to shake but I wouldn't cry "Sesshoumaru" I grabbed his shoulders and tried to push him off as he kissed my neck "Stop please" He then snapped out of it and jumped up pulling me with him

"Kagome…I'm sorry" I wrapped my gown around me and nodded

"It's ok" I reassured. I kissed his cheek and he leaned beside me, I could tell he was feeling guilty by the look on his face. I grabbed some of the ice cream and smothered it on my nose and on my mouth, I then turned to him "Have I got ice cream on my face?" I saw him smirk

"Yes, on your nose and mouth"

"Can you get it off?" He was about to use his hand when I stopped him "Not with your hands" He knew what I meant, he then put his arm around my shoulders and licked the ice cream off "Thank you" I giggled. He then lay down as I put the Sunday on my lap; I ate as much as I could of it and was full. I put it back down and put some on my spoon and forced it into Sesshoumaru's mouth, he hated ice cream and I knew it would annoy him

"Awe Kagome" He frowned as he wiped his mouth "You know I don't like the stuff" I giggled at him and pressed play on the DVD remote "What's this"

"I told you before, it's a DVD player"

"I know that I meant what have you put on?"

"Oh, the Ring" I grinned "You'll enjoy it I promise" He gave a nod as I put the remote down and lay beside him, deep down I hated this film I had always turned it off at the beginning but I needed something beside men to be afraid of. The lights were off and the curtains were closed in the bedroom which made it even freakier, a person being slaughtered appeared on the DVD which caused me to jump and close my eyes. Sesshoumaru saw this and pulled me to him and cuddled me

"It's not scary Kagome"

"For you maybe"

"Well the girl killing on the DVD won't get you" He smiled as he kissed my forehead "I'll do to her what she did to that person if she touched you" I kissed him on the lips and he wrapped his arms around me lazily; halfway through the film Sesshoumaru fell asleep and a scary part was coming but as that was happening someone started banging on the door. I screamed and Sesshoumaru woke "What's wrong" I put my hand on my heart and calmed down

"Someone's at the door whilst a scary part happened" He nodded as I got up and answered the door to find Jaken looking a little annoyed "What is it Jaken?"

"Princess Kagome, Inuyasha is at the door wishing to see you alone" I froze but managed to answer

"T-thanks Jaken, I'll be down in a moment" The imp nodded and ran off, I turned to Sesshoumaru and tried to look brave "I'll be back now"

"I am not going to let you near that thing" He knocked the DVD off and walked over to me "You don't even like being alone with me properly what makes you think I'll let you alone with him?"

"Fine, then I'll talk to him and leave one of the double doors open whilst you hide you aura and scent and hide behind the closed door"

"As long as you stay close to the door" I nodded and walked downstairs with Sesshoumaru following slowly behind me; I went through the double doors and closed one just like I said I would

"Inuyasha" I nodded my head "Why are you here?"

"Is Sesshoumaru home yet?"

"No" I lied but I knew unlike Sesshoumaru Inuyasha couldn't sense if someone was lying "He was caught up"

"Then you can give me another session" I shook my head

"Never" I cried "You raped me Inuyasha, I loved you like a brother and you went and betrayed me"

"I wasn't asking" He then jumped for me but before he could grab me Sesshoumaru jumped in front of me and knocked Inuyasha back

"I will kill you for touching her" Sesshoumaru then unsheathed his sword and engaged in battle with Inuyasha, the fight didn't last long it ended with Sesshoumaru holding his sword to Inuyasha's throat as he called the guards into the room "Lock him in the dungeon" He ordered. They obeyed and dragged him off; I saw Sesshoumaru walk up to me and embraced me "He will never touch you again" I nodded and he took my hand "Come on let's go back to bed"…

The next day I woke to find Sesshoumaru dressing, I looked at the clock it was 5am it wasn't like him to get up so early "Sessh" I stirred "Why are you up so early?"

"There's no reason to stay in bed" He replied bluntly once again

"You don't usually get up at this time even when you wake this early, I thought you like to stay in bed and cuddle me" I saw him give me a short nod and walked over to me and sat on my bedside

"Does it matter?" He asked half bored

"What's up with you?" I snapped "One second you're loving the next you're just like you used to treat me when I was travelling with Inuyasha" Before he could answer I pushed him away "Just forget it, you're just in a mood because I was raped and am a little nervous around you. How about you think about someone beside yourself for once" I got out of bed and walked to the window "I don't want to look at you"

"Would you prefer Inuyasha?" I turned to him and looked at him with hurt and anger

"That's not even funny"

"Good because I wasn't trying to make it" He then walked to the door and opened it "If you want to stay in here and sulk be my guest, don't expect me to return here" He then slammed the door and I picked up a shard of glass that one of the servants missed when they cleaned up; I ran it gently across my fingers when I cut my index finger. I sucked the blood off and threw the shard, I then put on my old uniform that I used to wear and walked downstairs (The bath healed my wounds). I stormed into the library and sat on the windowsill; I could hear Sesshoumaru shouting at Inuyasha from outside the room but didn't bother to listen. How could he be so insensitive to my feelings? I picked up one of his scrolls and gazed at his handwriting; I let my finger run alone with his writing and sighed. I then put it down and left the room to be greeted by Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru arguing "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you Inuyasha?"

"You don't have the guts" He laughed

"You should be grateful I refuse to shed blood in my home" He growled "Tonight you will be taken into the forest where I will personally kill you" I looked at the anger in his eyes and realized how far he was taking this, if he wasn't so calm I would have noticed a little fire in his eyes. I refused to look at either of them and was about to walk straight past them when Sesshoumaru grabbed my waist and pulled me to him, I knew what he was doing he was trying to make Inuyasha angry and jealous; I am not going to be a part of this stupid fight much longer "Look at her Inuyasha" He shoved me too close to Inuyasha for my liking "Do you enjoy making her feel like this?"

"I didn't do it because I was angry with her I did it to prove that she will never be safe with you or happy" Inuyasha spat "I love her and you took her from me" I stared into his amber eyes with shock, he returned the gaze and would have sworn he would have held my hand if Monomaru hadn't held a firm grip on him "I love you Kagome, nothing will ever change that" I felt tears swell up as I slapped him

"If you love me why did you rape me" I screamed "Get off me" I shoved Sesshoumaru off me "You men are all the same, you only think of yourself" I then ran through the garden, into the shrine and locked the door; I collapsed on the floor in tears "Why" I screamed "What have I ever done to deserve this?" I heard the door being forced open and kept my head down as Sesshoumaru walked in

"Kagome" I stayed where I was and didn't answer "Kagome, look at me" I refused to. He kneeled beside me and I felt his hands rest on my shoulders "Please" He slowly pulled me up into a sitting position but I refused to look at him, he tried to wipe my tears but I nudged him away

"What do 'you' want?" I spat as I kept my distance

"Kagome, please don't be like this. Is this because you don't want me to kill Inuyasha? Do you still hold feelings for him?" I got up and shoved him away

"I'm not taking this" I then stormed out of the shrine and was about to run when he grabbed my wrist and span me to him

"I'm only doing this to protect you" He snapped "I don't want you to get hurt"

"Then stay away from me" He went eye wide and released my wrist, I realised what I just said and covered my mouth "I didn't mean it…"

"To slip out?" He asked annoyed "Face it you meant it"

"Just stop" I screamed. I ran into the palace and into the bedroom, I slid down the door and saw a glint beside me. I turned to see the shard of glass; I picked it up, stood and sat on the bed "Bye Sessh…" I was about to slash my wrists when Sesshoumaru ran in and grabbed my wrists; he slammed me onto the bed and lay over me causing me to drop the shard on the floor. Inuyasha held me in the exact same way which scared me, I squirmed to get free but he couldn't have it

"Why are you trying to kill yourself? To get back at me"

"Not everything is about you" I screamed crying again "Get off me"

"Not until I'm finished"

"No let me go" I screamed "Please, don't hurt me"

"For god's sake Kagome I'm not Inuyasha" He got off me and turned away from me "When will you understand that I'm trying to protect you not hurt you?"

"Sessh…"

"Just forget it" He was about to leave when I pulled him back and slammed my lips hard against his

"I'm sorry…" I whispered "I'm so sorry" He wiped my tears and kissed me softly on the lips "Sesshoumaru" I cried as he held me "Forgive me please"

"I do" He slid down the door with me in his arms "I forgive you, I love you" I wrapped my arms around his neck and snuggled to him "I won't kill Inuyasha if you don't wish it"

"I never said I didn't want you" I said bluntly "But would you kill him your own brother? The only person left who shares the same blood as you; you can't do that and I won't let you"

"Then how can I protect you?"

"Banish him from the Western lands" He gave me a nod and kissed my cheek "Where is he now?"

"Back in the dungeon"

"I want to talk to him"

"Not on your own"

"Yes, on my own" I sighed "I doubt he can break out of chains Sessh"

"Fine" I grinned teasing him at his defeat "I'll smack that grin off your face now"

"Would you really?" I laughed as I got up and avoided his grabby hands "Come on keep up" I giggled. He swerved behind me and I tried to jump over the bed but he grabbed me and fell on the bed with me; he was laying on me with his chest on my back. I think he panicked as he was quiet or didn't admit his triumph; I burst out laughing and turned on my back and looked up at him giggling "You won"

"I know child" He joked as he kissed my lips and kneeled up on his hands; I wrapped my hands around his neck and pulled him down on top of me

"I love you" I whispered into his ear "I love you so much I want to give you a child" I saw the look of surprise and concern swarm over his features

"Y-you mean" I nodded "But aren't you afraid?"

"Yes" I said bluntly "But I know you'll look after me and I know you will stop when I say"

"You want to do this right now?" He asked tilting his head to the side looking confused, he looked like a puppy which made me laugh

"Yep" I kissed his lips and he nuzzled my nose with his "Right now" He nodded and started to nip at my neck, as he did this I nibbled his ear which made him moan "I love it when you do that" I guess you known what happened next.

It had gone two hours since we…and we were asleep in each other's arms, I woke and smiled at Sesshoumaru's sleeping form; he looked so cute. I knew he didn't sleep last night as he was angry and concerned for me so I guess he's doing it now; I kissed his cheek which caused him to wake "Afternoon" I giggled. He gave a nod, closed his eyes and cuddled to me "I guess you don't want to get up yet"

"No…" He whispered tiredly "Aren't you tired?"

"Nope" I was full of energy "Unlike you I slept last night" He smirked and opened his eyes

"You're human, you need to sleep all the time" I frowned playfully

"Fine, if you think I'm beneath you I'll leave" I wrapped some blanket around me and was about to get up when he pulled me back down and lay over me

"You're going to stay here with me" He ordered jokily. He then planted butterfly kisses on my neck and was about to take me again when there was a knock at the door "Who is it?"

"Jaken milord, Lady Sara the Princess of the Northern Lands is here to see you" I saw Sesshoumaru sigh and tilted my head

"Tell her I shall be there in a moment" He heard Jaken waddle away and sat on the side of the bed, I crawled up behind him and wrapped my arms around him

"Why is she here? Do I know her?"

"You don't know her, no; I assume she has come here to convince me to take her as her bride"

"Doesn't she know you're taken?"

"Yes, but she thinks I'm in an arranged marriage I think"

"Stubborn brat" I said as I slid off the bed and grabbed his kimono "Here" I passed it to him whilst I slipped on a matching kimono but only went up to my knees, when I looked back up he was dressed and took my hand

"Let's get this over with" We then went downstairs and greeted Lady Sara; when we arrived we bowed to each other "Lady Sara, what has brought you to the West?"

"I have come to you milord as wanted to discuss a matter with you, there has been demons travelling to the Northern Lands asking for my hand and one almost raped me, I wondered if you could put a barrier or something up to ward off any demons who have the same thoughts"

"I will have my spiritualists look for a spell for you to use but in the meantime you can stay here in one of the guest rooms"

"Thank you Prince Sesshoumaru" She was a kiss up I thought, I could sense the desire of wanting to get into 'my' boyfriend's bed I would keep an eye on this one; she then turned to me which caught me off guard "Are you the Prince's head lady?" Is she trying to make me out as a courtesan? I didn't want to embarrass Sesshoumaru so I smiled and pretended to be sweet

"I'm sorry I think you are mistaken" Oh yes you are bitch "I am Prince Sesshoumaru's girlfriend"

"Oh" I saw her pause and grinned to myself "I-it's nice to meet you"

"Ditto" We both bowed and I slid my hand into Sesshoumaru's "You must be tired from your journey; Yuri" My right hand man well girl came over and bowed "Will you show Lady Sara to her room and get her anything she requires?"

"Of course Princess Kagome" She then took Lady Sara away. I turned to Sesshoumaru and grinned evilly

"Did you see her face when I told her who I was?" I whispered giddy "How dare she think I'm a courtesan"

"I know" Sesshoumaru smirked "I have much better taste"

"Excuse me" I shoved him and stuck my tongue out "Fine no more sex for you" I was about to walk away when he pulled my back to his chest

"Sorry" He said playfully as he kissed my neck "Forgive me love"

"Ok" I giggled, we were about to lock lips when Monomaru interrupted

"Milord, it is time for Inuyasha's execution"

"Actually Monomaru, Kagome does not wish for him to be killed so I propose you bring him to me immediately" Monomaru bowed and soon return with Inuyasha in his grasp "Inuyasha"

"So is it time?" He asked with his ears down which make me feel kind of sorry for him

"I am not going to kill you Inuyasha" I saw his ears jump up as Sesshoumaru said this "However I am concerned for Kagome's safety so I am banishing you from the Western lands, you will not enter these lands uninvited and if you are found on them my guards will kill you straight on the spot. Have I made myself clear?"

"Yes" Inuyasha then turned to me "Why didn't you want me dead?"

"Because I didn't want Sesshoumaru to kill his only blood relative and I owe you for saving my life a million times in the past" He nodded and Monomaru escorted him from the lands; I sighed and fell against Sesshoumaru's stomach "Finally" He wrapped his arms around my stomach and leaned into my ear

"You're pregnant"

**If you want another Chapter I want at least 10 reviews, Arigato **


	2. Chapter 2

**Pain – Chapter 2**

It has been such a boring month, Sesshoumaru is constantly working by helping Lady Sara with some stupid protection spell; I want some time with him too damn him and her. I'm not an idiot I know he isn't having an affair behind my back and my stomach is already starting to show, I would go tell my mom but for some strange reason the well has been closed and I had been crying all alone all week; Sesshoumaru just tells me to be strong and live with it – jerk. Laying on my bed I started to get annoyed, Sesshoumaru said this baby would be born in 3 months time because it has both youkai and miko powers and would grow rapidly. Since he told me I was pregnant he's just been avoiding me; fed up of depressing myself I got up off the bed and went downstairs to find Rin the little girl always put me in a bright mood. As I was about to enter the garden I saw Lady Sara and Sesshoumaru in there, I hid behind the bushes and watched; she was standing close to Sesshoumaru too close. I saw her grab Sesshoumaru's hands and smiled "No, this can't be happening to me again" I whispered. I saw her catch lips with Sesshoumaru and covered my mouth, I turned around and ran back into the palace, into the library and locked the door.

Outside Sesshoumaru shoved Sara off her and grabbed her throat "Don't ever do that again, Kagome is my girlfriend not you if you try anything like that again I'll kill you" Sesshoumaru growled, he released her throat and stepped away from her "You have your spell, return to your palace and don't come back" He then stormed out of the garden and walked up to Yuri "Yuri, has Kagome left her room since my absence?"

"Yes milord, I saw her run into the library I think she was crying" Sesshoumaru nodded and went in the direction of the library. Inside I was on the windowsill sobbing my heart out; what did I ever do to deserve this? First it was Inuyasha and Kikyo not it was Sesshoumaru and Sara; I continued to cry when I heard Sesshoumaru knock the door

"Kagome it is me, open the door" I didn't reply I just kept my head on my knees and wrapped my arms around my legs, I heard him break the lock and walk in; I refused to look at him. I felt the warmth of his body beside me "Kagome, what's wrong?"

"Just go away Sesshoumaru" He tried to hold me but I shoved him off and got up "Don't be all sentimental, you've been caught" He looked at me confused which just increased my anger "I thought you were different but I guess betrayal runs in your family"

"What are you talking about Kagome?"

"I saw you lip locking with that bitch, first Inuyasha now you" He shook his head and pulled me to him "Don't touch me Sesshoumaru"

"Listen Kagome" He shook me so that I was looking him directly in the eyes "She grabbed me and kissed me; I shoved her off and grabbed her throat. If you don't believe me go and look at her neck" Damn it I feel like an idiot; I turned to him and bowed my head

"Sorry" I muttered "It's just that since I started to show you've been avoiding me, I just thought you didn't find me attractive"

"You would assume that I was having an affair?" I gave a short nod and avoided his gaze "Kagome, believe me when I tell you that I love you and would care how much you appearance changed" He caught my chin with his hand and kissed me on the lips "I haven't been around lately because I've been trying to find a spell for Sara so she would leave faster"

"I feel like an idiot" He chuckled at my reply and kissed my forehead

"Come on let me take you back to bed" I gave a sad smile when he lifted me bridal style "You're getting heavier Kagome" He teased

"What do you expect Sessh? I'm carrying your brat" He giggled, he then carried me to the bedroom and lay me on the bed; he leaned over me and smirked

"I would like to take advantage of this position but I would hurt the pup" I smiled and kissed his lips

"I don't it would harm the baby, I'm not that big" I then pulled him down on top of me

3 months later

I was in the nursery when a stabbing pain came over me, like a really back period pain "AH" I screamed as I fell to the floor holding my stomach, I realized I was in something wet; damn it my water broke "Sessh…ah" I could hardly speak, luckily for me Yuri found me

"Milady, you're in labour"

"Yuri, please…get…Prince…Sesshoumaru" I gave a cry and she nodded and ran off to find Sesshoumaru; I then saw blood coming through my kimono. That isn't supposed to happen, I cried in agony as Sesshoumaru ran in and kneeled beside me "Sesshoumaru…I'm…bleeding" He saw the blood and lifted me

"Yuri is awaiting us in the birthing chamber" He rushed me into the room and lay me on the bed everything them went blank. When I woke 5 hours later I found Sesshoumaru walking around the room with something in his arms, he saw me and smiled "I see you're awake" He walked over to me, sat beside me on the bed and motioned me to look down into his arms "Here's our daughter, Yuri is cleaning our son as we speak"

"Two children" I looked at him confused "I wondered why I was so big" He smiled and offered the pup to me which I took with no argument, she had jet black hair, amber eyes, red rose lips, Sesshoumaru's markings and dog ears "She's beautiful" I then remembered earlier "Wait, why was I bleeding earlier?"

"One of the pups began to suffocate and scratched you with his claws"

"His"

"Yes, Yuri is checking him over he…wasn't breathing when he came out"

"But he's ok now?" I saw him go quiet and went eye wide "Sessh, is he ok?"

"He's breathing now but he is very weak" As he said this Yuri returned with the pup in his arms

"The pup is breathing normally now, he just needed sometime that's all" She handed the boy to Sesshoumaru and left us, I saw how he held the pup. There was so much pride radiating off him as he gazed at him

"Name him Sessh" He looked up at me

"You want me to?" I nodded and he looked back down at the pup, he was identical to Sesshoumaru "I think I'll name him Maru" I smiled and kissed his lips

"I love it, can I name the girl?" He gave a nod "I'll name her Jade" It was then his turn to kiss me on the lips; I managed to hold both of the pups when Sesshoumaru told me to sleep whilst he took them from me and put them to bed. I saw how he nursed them and knew he would make a perfect dad

16 years later

Jade was in her room reading a book quietly when her brother ran in and jumped on her bed "Maru, grow up I'm trying to read a book here" She snapped "Get out"

"No"

"Why are you even in here?"

"I kind of broke mom's favourite vase" As he said this I came marching upstairs and into Jade's room, I saw Maru and grabbed him by the kimono

"Maru, what happened to my vase?" I shook my head "Get downstairs and clean it up, you're 16 years old act like it"

"NO I WON'T" As he snapped at me Sesshoumaru came in and growled at his son

"Maru, you will treat your mother with respect, am I understood?" Maru gulped and nodded "Then go and do what she asked of you" The teenager ran downstairs and did as he was told; I kissed Sesshoumaru's cheek and followed Maru downstairs. Sesshoumaru then turned to Jade and walked over to her "Jade, will you go to Totosai's for me and pick up Tensaiga? I would go myself but I have a meeting"

"No problem dad" She smiled

"Good girl" He kissed her forehead and helped her to her feet "Take Jaken with you, I know he won't be able to protect you but the imp can run really fast so he will be able to get me"

"Ok" Jade giggled "Can I take Rin with me please?"

"No, she is helping your mother rearrange the garden"

"I guess it can't be helped" Sesshoumaru then took his daughter's hand and escorted her downstairs "Oh yea, thanks for the dress dad" She was wearing a long golden English style dress with sleeves that reached her elbows and matching heals

"Anytime" He then escorted her to the stables and helped her on her horse Entei, as women did in those days she rode side-saddled "Be home before dark"

"Yes" She then took a sword from the guards and rode out of the palace and made her way East "Totosai you better be home" She said to herself. By early afternoon she arrived at her destination, she got off Entei and called to Totosai "Totosai, are you here?" She then saw Totosai come running behind a hanyou in red that was coming towards her, he stopped in front of her and glared at her

"Who…" He was cut off by Totosai

"Inuyasha, step back from her, let the girl breathe" Totosai walked over to her and bowed slightly "Hello Princess"

"Hello Totosai, my father wanted me to come and retrieve Tensaiga he would have got it himself but he has a meeting"

"Well your father is a busy youkai so…"

"WHAT" Jade winced at the loudness of Inuyasha's yell, but before he could continue Maru landed beside his sister

"Jade, dad sent me here after you since you left the imp back at home" Maru looked up at Inuyasha "Who the hell are you?"

"No wait, Sesshoumaru is taller than that" Inuyasha gapped "I know he's taller not shorter than me"

"Calm down Inuyasha" Totosai explained "These are Sesshoumaru's pups"

"I'm not a pup" Maru huffed

"Shush Maru" Jade rolled her eyes "Please ignore my brother"

"Wait here you two and I'll get Tensaiga" Totosai then walked off. Inuyasha kept his gaze and looked her up and down finding that she resembled Kagome a lot except for her markings and amber eyes; Maru saw this, growled and pulled his twin sister behind him

"Watch where your eyes are going pervert" Maru snapped

"Shut it kid" Inuyasha ordered "Respect your elders"

"Only if they are above me which excludes you" Inuyasha was about to hit him when Totosai came out and caught his wrist

"Inuyasha, do you really want to anger Sesshoumaru more than you already have?" Totosai asked "After all he's already banished you from the West and he's most probably going to kill me for letting you see his young"

"Feh, I don't care about Sesshoumaru I only left for Kagome's sake" Inuyasha shrugged "And that brat should learn some respect"

"Inuyasha, leave them be" He handed Tensaiga to Maru who tied it to his waist

"Thank you Totosai" Jade bowed "Maru, we should be on our way father will shout at us if we are late" Maru nodded and grabbed his sister's hand as he kept his gaze on Inuyasha

"Get on Entei and start to make your way back" She got on the horse but refused to leave until he took to the sky "Go"

"No Maru, I will not leave unless you are by my side" Inuyasha laughed at Maru's obedience as he walked to his sister and got on behind her

"Hey pups" Inuyasha shouted to them "Tell your mother I will see her soon" He then sped off into the forest

"Totosai, what does that demon have with my parents?"

"Well he's…actually ask your father; have a safe journey home" He then went back into his cave

"Come Entei" Maru ordered as he tapped the horse to speed through the trees; they arrived home just before sunset. They walked into the palace where they were greeted by me; I saw Maru looked very angry and distressed

"Maru, what's wrong?" My pups sat either side of me on the sofa "Tell me"

"Mom, who's Inuyasha" I went eye wide as Sesshoumaru walked in, he must have heard too

"W-why did you ask that?" Sesshoumaru sat beside Maru and leaned back on the sofa as he listened whilst his pups told us of meeting Inuyasha "Well he's your father's brother"

"Half" Sesshoumaru corrected

"Anyway, we used to be best friends but he…hurt me" I managed to say "Did he harm any of you?"

"No, but he was looking over Jade with lust in his eyes" As Maru said this I heard Sesshoumaru growl "I protected her though" I gave him a sad smile and kissed his forehead

"Good" I heard Sesshoumaru say "Jade, from now on you will not leave this palace without either me or Maru"

"Ok" She nodded

"You two go and have your supper and go to your rooms" I said "I'll come and bid you goodnight" They nodded and ran into the dining room. I lay on Sesshoumaru's shoulder and looked up at him "What are we going to do? I cannot bear our daughter going through the same thing that happened to me"

"You have my word Kagome" He said "Inuyasha will never harm our children" I nodded as he wrapped his arms firmly around me "Are you alright Kagome? You haven't relaxed in ages, I can feel it in your movements you feel so tense"

"I'm okay" I whispered "Just stressed, I never knew it came with kids" I smiled as he kissed me tenderly on the lips; Jaken ran in screaming

"Milord, Inuyasha is on the Western border demanding an audience with you" We both stood and Sesshoumaru smirked evilly

"Bring him here"

"But milord you banished him"

"I know that Jaken, tell Monomaru to bring him to my study" 15 minutes later we were all in the study awaiting Inuyasha; Sesshoumaru was at his desk, Maru was standing behind him whilst me and Jade sat on the windowsill playing around with some of my jewellery. Just as Jade pulled out the Shikon no Tama from my jewellery box Monomaru came in with Inuyasha; Monomaru shoved Inuyasha into a seat in front of the desk and I watched as Maru tensed with anger. I don't think Jade really noticed he had come in as she was too busy playing with the jewel; I wrapped my arms around her waist and cuddled her

"Do you fear him love?" I whispered into her ear

"Why would I? He has never harmed me so I don't see any point" I smiled at her confidence and watched Sesshoumaru as he spoke to Inuyasha

"So Inuyasha you wished to speak with me?" He said unemotionally

"Well yea, you got my girl pregnant"

"I believe she belongs to me, the mark she bears on her neck is mine not yours" He said with a little amusement in his voice "My son has informed me you were looking at my daughter in closeness" He started "You find me daughter attractive Inuyasha?"

"Feh, your kid took it the wrong way I was only looking over her as I noticed she resembled Kagome" Inuyasha said annoyed "He has little respect for his elders"

"He does Inuyasha but only to people who are worthy of his respect, you are not one of them" Sesshoumaru stood when he saw Inuyasha stand and stare at Kagome and Jade "If there are any ideas in your head I suggest you get rid of them now" I looked up and saw Inuyasha looking directly at me, Jade smelled my fear and looked up at me

"Mommy, are you ok?" I looked down at her and gave a short nod

"I'm fine darling" I reassured her as I stood with her, she was still holding the jewel in her hand; I saw Inuyasha's gaze fall to the jewel in Jade's hand and so did Sesshoumaru

"Is there a problem Inuyasha?" He asked as he motioned us over to him, I stood by Sesshoumaru as Jade leaned against the wall as she fiddled with the jewel; Maru watched her and leaned over to look at the jewel

"What is that?" He whispered, forgetting that the room was filled with youkai that had excellent hearing

"Shikon no Tama or The Jewel of Four Souls" She replied "It's so pure; Mom told me that it is very dangerous if it falls into the wrong hands"

"So why are you holding it?" He teased, normally she would have slapped him but she knew that she would show her father up if she did that

"Just be quiet Maru, dad will be annoyed" I turned and shushed them as Jade scolded her brother "Sorry" She whispered as she bowed slightly at me

"Maru" Sesshoumaru called Maru to him

"Yes father" I knew he hated acting so formal but he knew it was just good manners

"Take your sister and wait in the library"

"As you wish" I saw how grown up he looked as he linked his sister's arm and took her from the room with no complaints, indeed they had both grown up; as soon as they left the room Sesshoumaru turned back to Inuyasha

"Inuyasha, you will stay away from my children even if they are out of the kingdom, if you even think of touching my daughter especially I will kill you"

"You have a favourite Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha asked whilst smirking evilly

"My son is very well trained and can defend himself whereas my daughter is concerned battle isn't her strongest point" He started "I do not train her as it isn't her duty and Kagome does not wish it" Inuyasha turned to me

"I thought you would want her to be able to defend herself after what happened with you"

"Yes well hopefully you won't try the same thing with her" I glared at him "You better not have any urges for her"

"If I do it is only because she resembles you or is it that I want revenge on Sesshoumaru?"

"You disgust me" I was about to hit him when Sesshoumaru pulled me into his embrace

"He is not worth it Kagome" He said as he turned to Monomaru "You can dispatch him from here now" Monomaru nodded and dragged Inuyasha out; Sesshoumaru smelt my tears and held me close "It's ok Kagome, I told you he won't harm our family"

"If only words could do it justice" I whispered as I kissed his lips "Let's see to our children" As they opened they heard guards shouting and a scream "Oh no" They ran to the banister and saw all the guards running out of the door and Maru stammering over to the door with a massive gash in his stomach "MARU" I ran to him and Sesshoumaru caught him before he fell

"Maru, what happened?"

"I-I…" He coughed up blood as he clung to Sesshoumaru as they kneeled, I was horrified and started to shout for a medic "He-he t-took Jade" He was shaking and had tears streaming down his eyes "Save her dad, I failed you"

"Shh" Sesshoumaru lifted him into his arms and lay him down onto his bed "Stay here Maru and wait for the medic your mother has called for; don't worry I will save Jade" He leaned his forehead on his son's "You did your best" He then got up and left, he walked down the stairs "Monomaru, get here now" He ran in with a gash in his side "How could you let this happen?"

"Milord, I believe he is using some power; he ripped something from the Princess's hand…"

"The Shikon no Tama" I gasped as I ran over to them "Sesshoumaru, he will be unstoppable"

"Stay here and look after Maru" He ordered me "I am going to 'kill' Inuyasha and bring back our daughter"

"You will hesitate to kill him Sessh, he is your blood"

"And has dishonoured the family name so I will punish him by throwing him to a never ending sleep" He then stormed out of the palace; meanwhile Inuyasha dragged Jade to a cave and put up a barrier with the help of the jewel. He threw her on the floor and she backed up against the wall shaking

"W-what do you want me for?" He kneeled over her legs and pinned her wrists to the wall

"I remember when your mother was in this position" He smirked "Do you know what I did to her then" Jade numbly shook her head "I raped her" She went eye wide

"B-but you couldn't do that to me…I'm you niece"

"Your point" He then leaned into her neck and nipped at her neck, she gasped and began to cry

"Please…stop" She sobbed as he lifted her skirt and removed her undergarments "Please Inuyasha-san, I have never done anything to you"

"You have…you were born" He then entered her which made her scream out in pain "Shut up" He slapped her across the face and continued his assault "Remember kid, your father and I share the same blood so when he touches you from now on you will only feel me" He pumped harder into her and faster; she hated every inch of it, the look of lust in his eyes, the pain, the sickening pleasure and the marks he inflicted on her delicate body. When he finished he pulled out of her and threw her on the floor, he stood up and smiled as he saw her bleeding badly from her womanhood and the marks; he then caught a scent which made him grin even more "Daddy's coming love" As he said this the barrier smashed and Sesshoumaru burst in to find his precious child covered in blood and Inuyasha's scent she looked dead

"I will kill you for this" Sesshoumaru growled as he unsheathed Tensaiga "I believe our father will give me the power to destroy you with his own fang"

"Feh, I have the jewel"

"That will only make you a full demon, I destroy them all of the time" The fight then began…

The battle ended with Sesshoumaru deeply wounded but didn't care as he stared at the dead corpse which was once his brother; he sheathed his sword and walked over to Jade "I'm sorry" He whispered as he kneeled

"What for you saved me" She then pushed him away as he tried to touch her '_Not again' _He thought "Don't father, I am no longer worthy" She cried "I am no better than a common whore"

"He raped you Jade, you didn't do anything wrong" Sesshoumaru pulled her into his arms, the smell of blood was overpowering "Come we will return where you can get his scent off you" He then took to the sky with Jade in his arms. When they entered the palace I ran downstairs and cried at the sight of Jade, how could he have done this to his own blood? Sesshoumaru put her down and I hugged her as we both fell to our knees

"Oh my baby girl" I cried as I pulled her close to me; we then got back up and I sent her to the springs to wash up "I'll be there now sweetie" I turned to Sesshoumaru who looked very pale, angry and disgusted "Sessh…"

"I'm sorry Kagome" He turned from me "I promised you I would protect her from Inuyasha and wouldn't let anything happen but I did, I…" I silenced him with my own lips

"What you did is what matters" I embraced him "If you didn't get there when you did she would have died" I felt him nod and pulled away to find his blood on my kimono "Sessh, let me clean those" Before I could see to his wound he grabbed my wrist and shook his head

"No Kagome, go to Jade first" He said simply "I will see to Maru"

"Yes, he is fine now but will need to rest for 24 hours" I nodded as we went to see our pups. Sesshoumaru walked into Maru's room and sat beside his bed, he wiped his bangs from his eyes and kissed his forehead the teenager stirred and woke

"Dad…" he breathed weakly "Is she…"

"She's home Maru" He smiled at how his son was more concerned for his sister than himself at this moment "Try and think about you for a change"

"But…did he harm her?" Sesshoumaru's smile faded and flooded over with concern and anger

"Yes Maru, he raped her and abused her" He saw Maru go eye wide and attempt to sit up "Lie back down" Sesshoumaru ordered

"I-I need to s-see her…it's my fault she was taken, I should have defended her more" Sesshoumaru pulled Maru into his embrace and leaned into his ear

"You did what you could do and I am proud of you for that, if anyone is to blame for his misfortune it is I; I didn't get there fast enough and vowed to your mother I would protect you two no matter what but I failed" He nuzzled his son's cheek and was about to release him when Maru grabbed him

"Dad, it wasn't your fault either" He whispered dreamily "I think Inuyasha became stronger somehow, it was the Shikon wasn't it?"

"Yes"

"Where is it now?"

"It disappeared when I killed Inuyasha so I think it is gone for good"

"Too bad, Jade enjoyed playing with that" He remarked. Sesshoumaru lay him down and pulled the covers over him

"Sleep" He ordered "I am going to see to your sister" The young Prince nodded and fell asleep. I had just finished helping Jade into her pyjamas when Sesshoumaru knocked the door

"We're decent Sessh you can come in" He walked through the door still looking as pale as he did earlier and kissed me on the lips – they were ice cold; he then walked up to Jade and took her hand

"Are you okay?" She nodded and motioned her father to pick her up "You still act like an infant" He lifted her into his arms and sat on the bed with her, he motioned me to sit beside him and I did so

"Can I go see Maru? He was badly wounded earlier I want to see if he is ok"

"You and your brother hate each other when you are together but are always concerned for the other when you are parted" Sesshoumaru smiled as he embraced his pup "He was just begging to see you but I told him to rest; the same goes for you too. You can see each other in the morning" Jade nodded

"Come on then you time for bed" I said as Sesshoumaru tucked her into the covers "I need to see to your father's wounds" I kissed her forehead and we were about to leave when she called out

"Umm mom dad…" She seemed very nervous "W-what will happen if I am pregnant?"

"You won't be" Sesshoumaru said "Your scent hasn't changed so you won't be bearing his child" Jade looked relieved "Now sleep" She nodded and drifted off. I then took Sesshoumaru's hand and led him to our bedroom; I made him lie on the bed as I sat beside him and pulled his blood drenched kimono from his chest

"Awe Sessh, it looks really bad" I moaned at him "You don't look 100 yourself, you could have fainted if I let you walk about much longer"

"Kagome, I am fine stop panicking" He groaned "Don't bother seeing to the wound, it won't kill me"

"It will" I then took a flannel and a bowl of warm water and cleaned his wound, he winced as I cleaned it and he grabbed me wrist "Let me clean it"

"No"

"I'll purify your hands now" I pulled out of his grasp and finished cleaning his wound "Was that so bad?" He growled at me annoyed and I shoved him "Don't growl at me Sesshoumaru Taisho" I warned. I then bandaged his wound and got him a new kimono top to put on "All the things I do for you" He pulled me down beside him and kissed my cheek "Why are you so moody when I insist on cleaning your wounds?"

"Because it makes me feel weak" He whispered into my hair. He then sat up and left me on the bed "I'm going to keep an eye on the palace tonight; I don't want any more danger to the children" Before he could get off the bed and grabbed his shoulders and sat behind him

"Sessh, you need your rest love" I whispered as I wrapped my arms around his shoulders "If you don't you will weaken and will be unable to protect anyone" He growled on defeat as he let me pull him back down onto the bed with me; I kissed him on the lips and cuddled to him "How are you feeling?"

"Angry"

"I meant health wise idiot" He growled teasingly at me and pinned me down on the bed as he lay over me

"What did you call me wench?"

"What did 'you' just call me?" I teased back

"Kagome Taisho" He whispered softly which made shivers run down my spine "I'm going to punish you for that" He then dipped his head down to my neck and nipped at it, he slowly released my hands so his could wander aimlessly around my body. I slid my hands up his shirt which he didn't bother to tie and slowly pulled it off him; I felt his hand slither up my skirt which made me gasp

"Sesshoumaru" I scolded but he gave me a slight whimper that he knew would make me give in "Ok, but don't let the kids hear" I felt him grin against my neck as he lifted my skirt and unbuckled his trousers "Steady on" I giggled as he removed his underwear along with mine. He kissed me passionately on the lips as he slid in me; I wrapped my arms around his neck and rocked in rhythm with his thrusts. Every time he did so he got faster and faster; I hit my climax and would have cried out if he hadn't glued his lips to mine. I then felt him hit his too as his pace began to slow and eventually stop; he pulled out and lay beside me. He pulled the covers over us and wrapped his arms around me

"Thanks Kagome" He whispered tiredly "I needed that" I kissed him in reply and watched him drift off to sleep; I wrapped my arms around him and joined him. The next morning I was awoken to find Sesshoumaru still asleep which was unusual and Jade knocking at the door

"What is it love?" I asked "Come in" She entered the room and sat on the bed beside me

"I guess daddy is exhausted" She smiled as she looked over to the back of her father "I guess I didn't help him"

"He wouldn't have been able to sleep if he hadn't saved you" I said as I kissed her on the cheek "What's wrong?"

"Can I go see Maru?"

"Of course but if he is still asleep leave him be" Jade nodded and ran out of the room "What is she like?" I said to myself "She isn't even dressed" Jade knocked her brother's bedroom door and waited for a replay

"Come in" She tiptoed in and almost cried at her brother's condition, she knew that he was like this because of her "Jade" He smiled as he sat up "Well are you coming over here or not?" She nodded and ran into his embrace; she heard him groan and jumped back

"Did I hurt you?"

"I'm ok" He whispered as he let her lie on his shoulder "Are you ok sis?"

"I'm fine now thanks to daddy" She beamed "But I guess it is natural to have nightmares"

"I smell blood on you"

"Inuyasha…hurt me too much so the wound still hasn't healed" She felt his chest vibrate into a growl "I'm ok though really"

"Is he dead?"

"Yes, I watched dad kill him" She cuddled closer "How are your wounds?"

"I'm fine, after all boys are stronger than girls like you" He teased

"I don't think so" She laughed. They were about to play fight when Sesshoumaru walked in, sat on the bed and pulled Jade into his lap "You're awake then dad"

"Hmm" He checked Maru's temperature and sighed "You will not leave your bed today"

"Awe, why not"

"Because you have a temperature coming and I don't want you coming down with a cold" He said as he pulled the covers over him more "If you improve throughout the day I may consider letting you up…"

Two months later Jade and Maru were playing in the garden as I watched; Sesshoumaru came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist "You look tired Sessh"

"I'm fine" He sighed

"Then what's wrong"

"Well before I tell you it wasn't my fault you made me stay there"

"What…"

"You're pregnant"

"Awe not again"


End file.
